Embrace
by Momentum's Strife
Summary: [Completed!]Misty's day at a carnival turns from bad to worse... Until Gary comes along and turns her frown upside down... [Egoshipping] GaryxMisty
1. Anger Management

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its wonderful characters. They all belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the Nintendo Company. If I did own it, Gary and Misty would be the ones traveling together…

**Summary:** Misty's day at a carnival turns from bad to worse, until Gary turns her frown upside down…

**Warning:** This fanfiction is an egoshippy story. Yes, that would be a Gary/Misty… If this pairing disturbs you, I suggest that you leave… Pokéshippers beware… But if you enjoy this pairing, I warmly welcome you here and I hope you enjoy!

**Reminder:** The texts in italics refer to either a flashback or a thought.

**Embrace**

By: Momentum's Strife

**CHAPTER 1**

"This day is so down the drain," grumbled an enraged Misty Waterflower as she went through the double doors leading to the Cerulean City Gym Battle Arena. She just got her butt kicked in the last Gym Battle for the Cascade Badge.

"Here!" she frustratingly said as she slammed the sapphire badge in the waiting palms of the young trainer.

"Geez! Miss, you don't have to be cranky just because you lost!" exclaimed the young man with an egoistical smirk to match.

"Just buzz off kid…" was the only reply Misty could muster.

"Man, this Gym is more pathetic than I thought!" the trainer continued. "Not only the Pokémon here suck, but the leader is a sore loser herself!" After hearing that unruly comment, Misty was utilizing every ounce of self-control within her to stop herself from strangling the trainer to death. The trainer laughed raucously.

"_Misty, calm yourself down,_" she repeatedly thought while giving the trainer a death glare.

She perfectly knew the consequences if she did something violent to him.

But how could she calm down? She tried her best to shun the most embarrassing memory of her Pokémon career to the back of her mind…

_Her Politoed was obviously more of a match for the newbie's Charmander. Poorly aimed Flamethrowers were going everywhere. Misty's Pokémon dodged the searing flames with tremendous ease. Until one fateful moment… Her Politoed was standing at the edge of the Gym pool, poised to strike one last Hydro Pump to end the match. But a missed Flamethrower scorched a paper banner at the near roof of the Gym. Ashes rained the whole arena. Unfortunately, some of it went into the poor Politoed's eyes, blinding it. It howled in pain as it lost its balance at the pool's slippery edge. It wiggled its arms frantically to regain balance…. But, failed miserably… It slipped. To Misty's horror, it did a lopsided somersault in the air and landed on its own head, knocking itself out. _

The trainer just won because of sheer luck. And here he is, ranting for the world to hear that he actually beat Misty Waterflower because of his unmatched talent! "Goodbye, Miss! I'll **not** be seeing you!" said the overconfident trainer while heading off to the double doors leading to the exit.

"_I hope that kid trips on his way home. That oughta remove that stupid smirk off his face_," thought Misty viciously as she headed to her two-storey house which was conveniently located in the back of the Cerulean City Gym. As she was heading for her quaint home, she saw the young trainer heading off in the direction towards Vermillion City, where the next badge was to be obtained, still wearing that irritating grin on his face. There was something about that kid… Something that reminded of her about her past…

"Hi there, Sis! What's up?" Daisy exclaimed energetically while waving to Misty at the front door.

"Oh, nothing much," answered Misty, without even a pinch of interest.

"Hey Sis, what happened in that match between you and that newbie trainer? You won of course, right?" chirped Lily.

"Don't remind me about it," grumbled Misty.

"Why? What happened in there?" inquired Violet, who was busy making lunch.

"I don't wanna talk about it," mumbled Misty through gritted teeth.

The four women went silent for a few minutes while chowing down the lunch Violet made, while Misty's already bubbling temper increased every second… Then, Misty remembered something... "OH MY GOSH!" shouted Misty with a panicked face. "What's wrong!" her sisters shouted at the same time. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" babbled Misty as she went dashing into her room at the second floor.

"_My goodness…I totally forgot about Tracey's birthday party! I was so preoccupied because of that stupid kid! I'm gonna be late! Oh, the guys will kill me!" _thought Misty frantically as she searched her labyrinthine closet for the proper attire. She settled for a nice frilly, red sleeveless shirt while donning dark blue jeans and sporting cute girly sandals.

"_This is all that kid's fault! If I ever see him again, I'm gonna kill him!" _she thought savagely while combing her elegant red hair, and tying it into a pigtail. As she ran outside, things got from bad to worse. She ran so fast that she actually lost her footing and slipped on the way to their garage and her face landed squarely in the garden patch beside it.

"Oh, come on now! I don't have time for this!" she said savagely as she went looking for a towel which is usually situated in her car compartment. She didn't mind that her make-up was already being messed up during the vigorous wiping, just to get that yucky mud and soil out of her pretty face. After a few minutes of frantic cleaning, she scrambled to get her car keys in the ignition, and then drove like a maniac throughout the streets of her hometown.

"Out of the way!" shouted Misty as she drove past the slow-going cars, earning few curses from the enraged drivers. Misty's temper rose even higher upon hearing these. She already had half a mind of shouting back….but resisted herself from the temptation.

She finally reached her destination after ten minutes of excruciating road rage, which was the Cerulean City Amusement Park. Misty Waterflower should have been here at lunchtime to celebrate the 20th birthday of one her best friends, Tracey Sketchit, who already had a blooming career as a professional Pokémon watcher. The reason on why he chose this childish environment as a place to celebrate is way beyond Misty's comprehension. She finally got on her feet, secured the car and trudged along the path to the entrance to the park. Her feet felt like two blocks of cement as she crept closer to the park.

"_Why am I doing this again?"_ she thought again. _"What if somebody sees me here… I'll look like a total geek."_ But the thought of seeing her friends after a few years of separation was a good enough motivation for her.

She was still in a bad mood when she entered the park. _"Hey, this place isn't that bad at all…"_ thought Misty. In fact, she sort of liked the place. All the rides and booths featured water Pokémon. Her low spirits lifted up a little. Slumping on the bench near a sparkling fountain with bearing a glorious Octillery statue on top of it, she dialed Ash's number to inform them that she had, at last, arrived. She waited for him to pick up. And waited… One ring… Two rings… Six…. Seven… Eleven… Twelve…

"Darn it! He's not picking up!" cursed Misty to herself, her temper rising up again. She tried to call again, but to no avail… She tried to call Tracey, but she remembered he doesn't have a cellular phone to begin with. "I am not searching this whole park for them! Darn it!" said Misty violently as her temper went up a few notches.

"_OK Waterflower, think! Where could they be at this moment? Hmm…" _thought Misty. After a few minutes of deep and critical thinking, Misty smirked. _"Of course,"_ she thought as a stroke of inspiration hit her. She was amazed at her own brilliance… She ran directly to a board where a map of the park is being shown, which was across from that bench where she was sitting.

The Food Court of the theme park was a humongous one. Misty cannot believe that this gigantic coliseum was solely dedicated for food. Booths of every food imaginable were being sold here, from the regular fried chicken for humans right down to the differently colored Pokéblocks which was the dream food of every Pokémon. One booth was even selling high quality Pokéblocks that were made by the great Brock of the Pewter City Gym himself, although at a reasonable cost. She giggled to herself as she remembered all those times she spent with Ash and the others. She can't believe how much she missed them during the past two years. She was so busy maintaining her Gym that she barely had time for her own social life, let alone to visit her friends.

"Hmm…they should be around here somewhere," whispered Misty. And after a few minutes of rigorous searching, she found Tracey in a table smack in the middle of the superdome.

"Hi, Tracey! I knew I'd find you here! Happy birthday!" shouted Misty energetically as she went dashing towards where he was sitting.

"Thanks, Misty! How've you been?" answered Tracey excitedly. "Oh, nothing much. My life practically revolved around my Gym these days so there's nothing much to say," sighed Misty. "But I've heard that the Cerulean City Gym is now one of the toughest Gyms to beat in Kanto…You must be pretty hard to beat to gain such a status." Misty blushed…but she suddenly remembered the trainer that challenged her from that morning. It must have shown in her face because Tracey suddenly asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Misty shook her head. "Nah, it's nothing to worry about," she murmured. "How did you find us anyway? This park must be at least fifteen hectares!" continued Tracey. "Oh, that…I remembered that Ash was with you…so I figured that you were here."

They laughed a little after that remark. As if right on cue, the person in question arrived with upon bowls and bowls of assorted food, ranging from chocolate-covered apples, spaghetti, and chocolate pudding. "Hey, Trace! Thanks for the food!" said Ash greedily. "Be careful with that. You brought too much food," remarked Tracey. "Nah, I can eat all these in a few minutes!" said Ash proudly, as if eating mountains of food was a great talent of his. _"He hasn't changed a bit when it comes to food…The least he could do is say 'Hi'."_ thought Misty, hoping for him to do the latter.

But everything changed in a split second. A young boy wearing a Blastoise t-shirt and holding a Magikarp balloon suddenly darted in front of Ash. He lost his balance. "Oh no!" he exclaimed in horror. The plates and bowls that he held suddenly went flying as he tripped.

"Splat!" went the horrible sound. Ash Ketchum looked up to see Misty Waterflower all covered with sticky chocolate. The chocolate pudding he held earlier landed on Misty's flowing red hair, sitting like a grotesque hat. The sweet stuff covered her entire hair, making her appear as if she came from a boggy swamp. The delicious spaghetti landed on Misty's face, blending with her already messed up make-up. The two chocolate-covered apples smothered her precious red sleeveless shirt with candy and caramel. Ash could only stare.

After a few moments, Ash cracked a grin. But the grin got bigger and bigger…. and ended in a giant roar of laughter! "Man! You… look… like… a…. muck… monster!" Ash struggled to get every word out through his fits of laughter. Soon enough, the people around them began to stare to see what the hullabaloo was all about. And to Misty's horror and embarrassment, they began to laugh rowdily as well! She suddenly became the only center of attention and laughter in the whole of the food court! Tracey could do nothing but to stare. Ash's hysteria of laughter brought tears of joy to his eyes.

Tears were also starting to sting Misty's emerald eyes, but these were the opposite of Ash's…..they were tears of humiliation and regret…regret of coming there in the first place. Then again….another emotion was prevailing in her chest… _anger_….Her glare could have burnt a hole through Ash if he wasn't that dense.

"Ash Ketchum, you are such a clumsy, insensitive, immature pig!" screamed Misty with all her might. "At least, I… don't… look… like…a… muck… monster!" remarked Ash who was still doubling up because of laughter.

"Take that!" hollered Misty as she picked up and threw the plate of spaghetti into Ash's face. "Splat!" The audience howled out with more laughter. Even Tracey already started to laugh maniacally. Misty would have given all her money and designer clothes to vanish and evaporate on the spot. Tears began to slide down her rosy cheeks as she sprinted out of the Food Court. As she ran as fast as she could, she removed the chocolate pudding bowl from her head and threw it in a random direction. "Hey! What the-"said a guy not far away. The bowl hit an unlucky target. "Hey! Come back here, you moron!" shouted the young man. The audience, if possible, laughed even louder than before.

Misty Waterflower ran and ran. Passersby began to stare. Even the cramps on her sides didn't stop her. She just wanted to get out of that place as soon as she can. _"I just wanna go home…."_ thought Misty desperately. _"I hate that pig!"_ concluded Misty furiously as she ran towards the parking lot to her car, tears brimming down her face.

"Hold it! Hold your horses!" said a man's voice. As she heard that voice, a strong hand suddenly clamped down on her arm, forbidding her to go any further. "Let me go!" choked Misty. She just wanted to be as far from everybody as possible. She wanted to be all alone…

"No! Not until I've talked to you properly..."insisted the calm voice. Misty did not even turn around to face him. "Let me go!" she screamed. But, the vice-like grip on her arm never loosened.

"Calm down, for the love of Pokémon!" pleaded the man. The guy was still calm and patient. But Misty was still too flustered about the incident to care… "Women can be so stubborn sometimes," muttered the guy as an afterthought.

That was not exactly the right thing to say at that moment… Misty has reached her boiling point… She remembered the emotional encounters she had since that morning…She remembered it all…She remembered how it felt…They all came crashing down to her…_That overconfident trainer from that morning at the Gym…those lousy drivers…Ash…Tracey…all those people in the Food Court… Now this guy! Who does he think he is? He can't stop the great, beautiful and talented Misty Waterflower! She was someone to be respected! She deserves better treatment! _

"You think I'm stubborn! I'll show you stubborn!" screamed Misty as she summoned all the strength she could muster and slapped the guy holding her squarely in the face. "Ouch!" exclaimed the guy, who was caught in surprise. He unconsciously let go of Misty's arm and landed on his bottom. "Man! You sure are the strongest woman I've ever met! And the bravest and gutsiest one too. No girl ever slapped me… not ever," remarked the man calmly, while cleaning himself up as he stood.

"I'll tell you when I start to care! Just leave me alone!" snapped Misty acidly. "Fine, if that's what you want, Waterflower..." said the guy calmly as he turned around and walked slowly back to the entrance of the theme park. "It was a pleasure spending my precious sixty seconds with you," he continued, although his voice was much colder now and his last remark was evidently full of sarcasm.

Those last words pierced through Misty like a hot knife through butter. She definitely sensed hurt and defeat in the guy's voice. _"He said my last name? Does he know me? Oh, no!" _thought Misty in alarm and…in regret. She finally took the time and initiative to look back and see the guy who desperately tried to calm her down…Her temper vanished as she jogged to see him... The guy was already retreating slowly back to the park...He was wearing a blood red colored shirt while wearing black jeans. From the distance, Misty could clearly see that there was a necklace hanging from his neck...And that spiky brown hair… That patient, calm but arrogant voice…It was as if a bullet went through Misty's heart… He seemed familiar now…She recognized him…

She ran towards the guy. "Hey! You!" screamed Misty as she panted towards the young man…

The guy paused. As Misty arrived behind him… "Gee, I sure hope you're sorry right now… 'Cause I already have half a mind in calling Officer Jenny about this…" said the young man irritably while facing his back to Misty. "Look, I'm sorry, OK?" pouted Misty, twiddling her thumbs. "I should have never vented out my anger on you like that. You were just trying to help, I guess," murmured Misty sheepishly. "You're so darn right," said the guy, although his voice was back to the cool tone he used while trying calm Misty down.

"I'm really sorry, Gary," whispered Misty, oozing with sincerity. The young man whipped around. Indeed, it was the famous Gary Oak, the sensational Pokémon researcher who is the talk of most teenage women nowadays, who was also Ash Ketchum's rival.

"'Bout time you recognized me…and about time you said, 'Sorry'" he remarked, with a charming smile to match. "Guess I'm forgiven?" asked Misty, who returned his smile with one of her own.

"Yeah, guess so," came the reply. But then, Misty noticed something awkward. "Hey, what the!" she blurted. "Oh no!" continued Misty, trembling. "Why! What's wrong!" said Gary in alarm. He looked around. They were the only ones in the parking lot.

"I'm really sorry," she said regretfully. "What for? I said you're already forgiven," he inquired. "Err...I'm really sorry for spilling chocolate pudding on your shirt. So, you were the person that got hit by the chocolate pudding after I threw it," mumbled Misty regretfully. "Oh yeah…Actually, that was the reason why I chased you in the first place. Then, I saw you crying so I presumed something was wrong; which was more of a reason to go after you," he answered thoughtfully, while giving Misty another one of his handsome, TV-worthy smiles.

Misty's heart skipped a beat. _"What? Did I actually hear that correctly? **The **Gary Oak was actually worried about me?" _she thought frantically. "There's no use crying over spilled milk, I guess," mumbled Gary, interrupting Misty's daydream.

"So, do you want to come back in there to make up with your boy friend?" he joked. "No way! Not in this lifetime! Not after what he did…And he's **not** my boy friend!" said Misty, fuming.

"Oh come on, I was just joking! Just trying to liven up the situation here…Man, you sure have awesome lung power to shout like that… Maybe I should check up on you a little. For all we know, you could be an undiscovered Pokémon species," joked Gary again.

"Ha Ha! Very funny," replied Misty sarcastically. _"That's strange…For some reason; he's the only guy I'm not getting angry at for teasing me…What's happening to me?"_ , she thought to herself. "Hmm, what happened? You went silent all of a sudden…What's the matter? Delcatty got your tongue?" asked Gary, with a puzzled look.

Misty could do nothing than just stare back. "Anyway," he sighed. "Do you really want to come back in there to see Ashy- boy? He could be really worried about you, you know?" he said exasperatedly as he stared in the entrance of the park. "No… Not now anyway," she murmured. She wanted as much distance between her and Ash as possible. "By the way, why are you here, Mr. Smarty Pants?" asked Misty, complete with a quizzical look on her face. "Me? Don't forget that Tracey works for my Grandpa. I got invited as well. I just arrived at the Food Court when you chucked that darn pudding into my shirt," he answered, with a half-amused, half-exasperated grin.

"So, what do you want to do?" continued Gary, who was staring at Misty with genuine concern. Going home was the last thing on Misty's mind. Her sisters were all out on dates, and she definitely did not want to be alone that moment. She needed comfort…she needed company…she needed Gary.

"Uhm, can I hang out with you a little more, please? I need some company…" begged Misty. Gary stared at her for a few moments, and then smiled. "Of course, but can you do me a favor? I really need to change clothes real bad. I can't stand it in these sticky clothes. My spare clothes are in my car… Can you wait? After I get changed, then we can work on you getting some clean clothes…and a clean face." requested Gary, with a wink to match.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you…I don't like to be alone…" answered Misty. Gary raised an eyebrow, wearing a rather surprised look on his face. _"Gosh, he's really cute when he's doing that,"_ thought Misty. After a few moments, Misty realized what she was thinking… _"My God, what am I thinking?"_ she added to herself, and then snapped back to reality. "Don't worry! It's not like I'll peek at you or anything!" added Misty. "Fine," said Gary, admitting defeat and rolling his eyes.

Gary's red convertible was just a few parking spaces away from Misty's car. Misty gasped. It was still the same convertible Gary used on his Pokémon journey a few years back, although it looks like it is still in prime condition. "Now, you stay there. Don't turn your back unless you want me to call you a pervert, OK? Can you hold this for a moment, please? " commanded Gary, as he gave his old Yin-Yang necklace to Misty's hand. Misty snorted. "Don't treat me like a baby!" snapped Misty and crossed her arms. Gary grinned and unlocked his car door to get his bag of spare clothes in the passenger's seat. In that fleeting moment, Misty's thoughts focused upon on Gary once more…

"_My God, he's such a cutie when he's smiling…I can't deny that he's really good-looking,"_ thought Misty, with a dazzled look on her face. _"Urgh! What's the matter with me!"_ retaliated Misty, who was lost in her thoughts. _"Gary is just a friend, OK? Don't think about him like that!"_ she thought as she mentally scolded herself. She heard the car door swing open. _"But still, I am curious…How does he look like without a shirt on?"_ Misty giggled to herself at such a thought. The temptation was big…She couldn't resist. This was her only chance. Her curiosity got the better of her… She decided to take a peek at the shirtless Gary. She turned her head around…Her jaw dropped to her knees because of what she saw.

"_My God,"_ were the only words she could muster. She expected Gary to have a scrawny, nerdy build because he was now in the Pokémon researching business. But, it was in fact the opposite. Misty didn't even blink. Her eyes got glued to his masculine body, from the muscled abdomen, up to the broad, chiseled chest and shoulders down to his muscular arms. But when, she looked up to his face, her drooling look was replaced with one of embarrassment. Gary was staring intently at her, wearing another one if his arrogant but oh-so-handsome smirks. Misty realized the situation and blushed a deep crimson red. It was impossible to distinguish the hue of her hair to the one on her face!

"Ehem," Gary cleared his throat. "You can close your mouth now. You're drooling," he added. He was deeply amused by Misty's reaction. "It-it's not what you think. I was looking over….to the bushes in front of your car…Yeah…that's it…."stammered Misty. Gary chuckled. "Bushes! Man, Misty! I've heard better excuses from a chicken sandwich! You were practically drooling back there," remarked Gary, still wearing that particular grin. "But, I don't blame you," he added. "No woman existing on this planet can resist the charm of Gary Oak! Not even the great and stubborn Misty Waterflower!" he proclaimed proudly as he put on his trademark purple shirt. Misty's emerald eyes narrowed because of that comment, and blushed a deeper crimson of red, if that was possible. But, she smiled at the same time…"I guess it's true," she mumbled to herself.

"Can I have my necklace back now?" he interrupted, looking at Misty. "Uhm…sure," replied Misty, as he handed back Gary's Yin-Yang necklace. "So…Now that's done… Shall we work on you now? Here… Clean you face first…," he said as he gave Misty a face towel. As she was cleaning her delicate face, Gary was mesmerized_. "Man…she sure has changed over the years...She's way prettier than before,"_ he realized, but shuddered at his last thought.

He kept staring at Misty while she's cleaning up…and was heavily startled to see her in tears again. "Why! What's wrong now?" he said in alarm. "I'm really sorry…You should be in there having fun with Ash and the rest. But instead, you're stuck with me. All I do is worry and disturb people," said Misty feebly. Gary was at a loss for words. He flinched. He didn't know exactly what to say. He didn't know why….but he also felt bothered in seeing her breaking down like this… Unlike his past girl friends, when he couldn't care less about their feelings when he broke up with them… "Oh, come on, Misty…You know that's perfectly false…," answered Gary, while wiping Misty's tear away. She stiffened at his touch, while she looked into his blue eyes… "You're not disturbing me…But, I am worried about you. That's why I promised to you that I would give you company…," he continued warmly. "Thanks…" was all Misty could say. She was touched by those last words…words of genuine concern… maybe even, words of love…She already had half a mind of hugging him…to feel his warmth…but resisted the temptation. She smiled a little.

"_Phew" _thought Gary, as he looked at Misty's emerald eyes. He was way relieved when he saw that she was feeling better… He returned Misty's smile with one of his own. "Come on, I'll get you some clean clothes inside. I saw some shops that actually sell decent clothes. You can rinse your hair in the comfort room. I'll pay for everything," he continued, smiling. "Are you sure about that? I have some money with me as well. I'm not that poor, you know," she answered, with a hint of pride. "Nah, I'll pay for it… If there is one thing I'm proud of besides my looks, my career and my Pokémon, it would be my bank account. Just consider it as a treat from the most handsome guy you'll ever see," he replied, whipping out his checkbook.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Watch out buddy, your head's inflating... You might not be able to go into the shop because of that gigantic ego of yours," answered Misty, wearing one of her grins. Gary snorted, pocketing his checkbook. "Admit it! I'm the most handsome guy you ever saw! Right! You were so checking me out when I was changing in the car a while ago," he continued, sporting a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow. _"Gosh! That smile is killing me…Is he seducing me? If he is, its working perfectly," _thought Misty frantically. "Fine, whatever you say!" she admitted, grabbing Gary's hand. "Just do me a favor, OK?" she continued. Gary raised his head a little, wondering what this request might be… "Let's just stay far away from Ash and Tracey as much as possible," mumbled Misty. "Man! They really did badly today now, did they?" he asked. "It would be a lot easier if they said 'Sorry', but no! They had to humiliate me in public!" said Misty coldly. "Fine, if we, by chance, see them, we'll turn our tails and hide, Mistress," joked Gary. She giggled in response to the new nickname. "Let's go," he replied enthusiastically. Hand in hand, they entered upon the Cerulean City Theme Park once more.


	2. Hugs and Horrors

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its wonderful characters. They all belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the Nintendo Company. If I did own it, Gary and Misty would be the ones traveling together…

**Summary:** Misty's day at a carnival turns from bad to worse, until Gary turns her frown upside down…

**Warning:** This fanfiction is an egoshippy story. Yes, that would be a Gary/Misty… If this pairing disturbs you, I suggest that you leave… Pokéshippers beware… But if you enjoy this pairing, I warmly welcome you here and I hope you enjoy!

**Reminder:** The texts in italics refer to either a flashback or a thought.

**CHAPTER 2**

"What a relief!" exclaimed Misty Waterflower, as a splash of water hit her gorgeous, flowing red hair, which was now free of pudding. She was freshening up in a comfort room located inside the amusement park. It was a convenient coincidence that she was alone inside the bathroom. It gave her time to clean up…time to fix her appearance. She looked around and admired the luxurious room she was inside in. The taps were made of solid gold and were carved in the image of Psyduck. She smiled as she reminisced the times she spent her own Psyduck, who, of course, already evolved into Golduck. She looked around further, and noticed the tiles. The tiles on the floor were a solid shade of blue.

Misty stared at the floor for quite a while… _"Wow…such a nice color,"_ she thought to herself as she ran her hand against the nearest wall of tiles_…"It reminds me…of something…Where have I seen this particular color before?" _she thought. _"Oh yeah…it's the same color as Gary's eyes…"_ She can't help thinking about that particular scene at the parking lot… The time when she broke down…The time she stared at Gary's eyes for a few moments while he comforted her… which were full of compassion…of serenity…of peace. It gave her all those feelings in such a fleeting moment. She just wished that she could have drowned in those pools of blue sapphire… She also recalled the time she wiped her tear away…His touch felt strange… It was sort of rough, not unlike the smooth touch she expected. He was a pampered prince from day one.… _"Of course…"_ The answer came to her instantly…

He was a Pokémon researcher after all… There were instances that he would do some field work, observing and collecting data about wild Pokémon…getting his hands callused and scratched on the process. She touched her cheek, recalling what it felt like…

"Hey, Misty! Quit hogging the mirrors to yourself and come out…. We have to get you some new clothes too, you know?" rang a voice, interrupting Misty's daydream. It was Gary calling from outside the comfort room.

"Wait a minute…" she answered, a little annoyed that he interrupted her silent reflections. Gary Oak was sitting on a bench outside the women's comfort room. He crossed his arms after hearing Misty's annoyed response. "Women…. Can't live with them, can't live without them," he muttered. Being around with girls his entire life, he perfectly knew what was going on inside. He just wished that she would pick up her pace and get on with it.

It was as if Misty had telepathic powers and heard Gary's thoughts. She just came out, smiling.

"Took you long enough… I thought you already drowned yourself in there." he remarked, frowning. "And why would I do that?" she retorted, with a raised eyebrow. He pretended to think hardly, crossing his arms, eyes narrowed in concentration. Misty recognized the impression and laughed hard, clutching her sides. He was doing an impression of Ash when he's thinking, a rare, once-in-a-lifetime phenomenon.

"So, you still mad at him?" he asked. "Of course, I am!" she said, fuming once more.

"Sheesh, calm down will you? All life on this planet will disappear if your head explodes. The explosion of Cinnabar Volcano is pale in comparison to your heck of a temper… I'm surprised on how your body can take that. You should be melting by now." he said wittingly as he smiled.

Misty tried to think of a decent and witty comeback. She smiled. It was peculiar... _She liked the bickering… She liked the teasing… Yeah sure, it can get annoying when she was doing it with Ash… But, it was entirely different when it was Gary who was speaking…_

"Well, how 'bout you? I'm highly surprised that you can still walk around with that gigantic head of yours. I wonder why the circus hasn't taken you in for their star attraction," she answered, laughing.

The two marveled their own comebacks…

"Come on, we gotta get into that shop over there and get me a decent shirt!" she exclaimed, with newfound vigor. She pulled Gary's arm and motioned him to accompany her to "Corsola's Collection of Cool Clothes", the cheesy clothes store from across the comfort room in which they were located.

"Hmm, you seem to feel better now," noticed Gary Oak, as he and Misty Waterflower entered Corsola's Collection of Cool Clothes. " Yeah, I guess," she replied, with a small smile. Gary couldn't help noticing that his heart felt a little lighter when he heard that… He gave a smile in return.

"Good morning, Sir and Madam! How may I assist you?" chirped the old female storekeeper perkily, as she ran to them. They were taken by surprise by the old woman's speed in approaching them…

"Hmm… Business must be low these days, huh?" he whispered to Misty's ear, snickering. "Shh! Don't let her hear that, you idiot!" she exclaimed as she hit him with a playful punch on the arm. "Just playing around...," he replied, taking the trouble to suppress his voice. Misty couldn't help but smile…

"So! Would you like to see our entire collection of clothes! Or, have you already made a selection?" said the old woman. "I could give you a discount if you want… Or how about a two-for-one sale? What do you say?" she continued. Gary rolled his eyes. The old geezer was unstoppable, as if she was fifty years younger at the sight of a potential customer. "Erm, I'll let her decide…" he replied as he pointed to Misty. At the flash of light, the old lady's eyes diverged from Gary to Misty. Gary let out an innocent smile as Misty frowned on him. "Erm….OK…I'll choose one, then," she said, taken aback by the old woman.

Misty wandered the whole length of the store, but still couldn't make a selection… "Well? Are you going to buy something, darling?" said the old woman. "Err, give me a sec here…" came the reply.

"Aha! Found it!" Gary looked up to see what Misty selected. He was deeply amused by her choice… She selected a lavender shirt, with the imprint of a Suicune in front surrounded by bubbles. The most interesting part of the shirt was the caption of the bottom… It said, "Beware! Babe approaching…", in bold purple letters. Misty winked at Gary… and was glad to receive one in return. "Wait…I'm going to try it first to see if it fits," she continued.

"The fitting room is right there, sweetie," the old lady pointed to a shabby door in the corner. Misty entered. After a few minutes, she emerged. Gary looked up and was entranced. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty… She didn't only change her shirt, but she changed her hair as well. It was now laid down completely. She was walking in a model-like fashion while trying out the new shirt, while winking to Gary. He looked away, blushing furiously. _"Man, she's gorgeous! I can't believe I've missed it…"_ he thought desperately.

"So, Gary…What do you think?" rang a voice. He didn't respond. He was too distracted… "Gary!" the voice snapped. He looked up to see Misty looking at him "Gary, quit daydreaming and tell me what you think of my shirt…," said Misty, annoyed. "I…I… think it looks lovely on you…," he replied meekly, still blushing. "That settles it then! I'll take it!" she exclaimed jovially. "I'll pay for it… How much?" he interrupted. "Do you accept checks?" he continued, whipping out his checkbook. The old lady nodded…" Thank you for your purchase… Come again!"

"Phew… Glad that's over," sighed Gary as they stepped out of the cheesy shop. "Aww, come on… It wasn't that bad, was it?" asked Misty, while holding his hand, now sporting a new look. He smiled. "I was being sarcastic; you know," he said gently.

"What do you want to do now? Do you wanna go home?" Misty stared into Gary's face as she pondered on what she would do……After a few moments, she came into a conclusion… "Erm, if it's OK… Can I hang out with you a little more, please? My sisters are all out and they won't be coming back until this evening. I sorta don't like to be alone right now," she begged.

Gary stared into her emerald eyes for a moment….to Misty's relief… he smiled. "Of course, if that's what you want…" he said. "We might as well try the rides and attractions since we're here…" "Remember our deal though, we'll avoid Ash and Tracey, OK?" pleaded Misty.

"Ehm, sure… And by the way, put that chocolate-stained shirt in the baggage counter. We won't need that while we're wandering about the place..," he added. "Oh yeah," muttered Misty. She totally forgot about the stained red shirt she was clutching on her right hand. She felt strange... She totally forgot about the incident a while ago… In fact, she felt a whole lot better now… As if, nothing happened… She looked at Gary's face… _What would have happened to her if he hadn't talked to her in the first place in the parking lot?_ She shuddered at the very thought… _She might have crumbled down to her doom…_ _I owe a lot to him…_

"Are you OK?" he interrupted, wearing a concerned look. "Ah no! Everything's fine…," she replied. "Let's get over to the baggage counter then…" he said energetically. "Hey Gary…" said Misty. He stopped and looked back… "Thanks for everything," was all Misty could say. "No problem," he said, with a matching wink to spare.

The baggage counter of the Cerulean City Theme Park was just a few steps away from Corsola's Clothes shop. Misty Waterflower was already making arrangements with the counter on where to deposit her stained shirt for the meantime. A few meters away, Gary Oak couldn't help contemplate about what happened earlier in the shop. _"What happened to me a while ago? Why did I react like that when she winked at me? Man, this is the first time I ever got freaked out because of a girl… What's with her that's different from all the other girls " _he thought deeply. He racked his large and complex brain for the answer, but to no avail…

"Hey, Gary! C'mon let's go!" shouted Misty, interrupting his thoughts. "So, where d'you want to go first?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I dunno, where do you wanna go?" came the reply. Gary rolled his eyes. "OK…. How about this? I'll pick the first attraction, and then you'll pick the next one. We'll pick alternately, OK?" he said, wearing a frown. Misty thought for a moment. "OK, sounds good to me!" she said, with a small grin.

"OK, I pick...," mumbled Gary, as he checked out the park map. "…. The Haunted House! Wanna go for it, Misty?" he continued, as he flashed Misty a maniacal grin. She blanched. "Erm... Are you sure? You aren't scared, Gary?" she murmured. "Me? Scared? You must be kidding me, Misty," he remarked, as he puffed out his broad chest. "How about you?" he continued maliciously, raising his right eyebrow. Misty took a lot of guts to put on her brave face. "Errm… Fine, if you really want to…," she barely whispered. He smiled childishly, poking Misty in the forearm, eyebrow still raised.

"You aren't scared, are you? But, I don't blame you… Girls can get easily scared…especially my cheerleaders. They always look up to me to protect them." Misty looked up at Gary upon hearing those taunting words. "Let's go then! I'll show that I, Misty Waterflower, am not a coward! That I am different from the other girls you've met before, especially your ditzy cheerleaders!" she said determinedly. Gary let out a small chuckle. He knew the truth. _Misty Waterflower was afraid of ghosts…_

Misty's steps faltered and got smaller as they approached the creepy looking house. Even though it was three o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was shining, the towering, shady house had an eerie atmosphere to it. _"My God, why did I agree to this?"_ she thought, while scolding herself mentally, as they got closer. "Two, please…" said Gary as he paid the entrance fee to the house. "Enjoy yourselves…," beckoned the cashier guy as he opened the door with a creepy creak. "Oh, we will…," mumbled Gary as he looked at Misty's trembling form, and smiled mischievously. "You go first, OK? she whispered as they entered the dark mansion, clutching Gary's left arm. "You sure about this? We can go back out if you want to," he said considerably. "No way!" she insisted, careful not to show that she was scared. Gary Oak knew better… "If you say so...," he sighed.

They entered into what seemed like the living room of the black mansion. Cobwebs were strewn over the walls. Ghostly sheets covered the seemingly dusty ancient furniture. A rocking chair was rocking eerily, as if someone had just sat there a few minutes ago. A black doll was sitting on it. It looked vaguely familiar to Gary… Misty was on her wits' end. She jumped whenever she heard a strange noise, which was either a faraway creak or even the resounding sound of their own footsteps.

Gary rolled his eyes_. "Misty's imagination sure is hyperactive today… This place is such a bore… Watching Magikarp flop around is a whole lot better than this,"_ he thought, yawning and looking slightly disinterested. Misty noticed the yawning and said, "You could at least act scared, you know? If Ash was here, he would already be running around shouting for help," she said with a raised eyebrow. He looked down at her.

"Don't compare me to Ash… You know that I'm superior to him in every aspect there is…," he stated matter-of-factly, grinning smugly. "And newsflash," he continued. "I am not afraid of the dark anymore because of my experiences…. I got used to dark caves and houses when I was asked to research about ghost Pokémon. I even stayed alone overnight at the Pokémon tower once…" he said blandly.

"_Wow! Now that's what I would call brave… I wouldn't dare do what he did…"_ she thought with a shudder, recalling her experiences in the haunted Pokémon tower. Her heart felt considerably lighter. Nothing would scare her when he's around… Or so she thought…

They wandered about the haunted house for a few minutes… They heard occasional howls and screams… Nothing Misty Waterflower couldn't handle… Until they arrived back at the living room. "Man! This is pathetic… I just wasted my money coming in here," Gary muttered feverishly. As if reacting upon Gary's crude remark, the rocking chair in the corner creaked slightly and began creaking as it went back and forth. The couple paused and looked… The black doll that was sitting in it began to stir… Even Gary couldn't believe what he was seeing…. Its red eyes began to glow maliciously as it stared upon them… Misty held Gary's arm tighter, as if he was her last link to reality.

Then, they heard it… A loud thumping from the kitchen area… A gigantic Ariados, ten times than its original size, emerged from the door frame. Misty screamed so loud that Gary went temporarily deaf for a few seconds. The gigantic spider clicked its fangs sinisterly, as if preparing for a sumptuous meal. Misty screamed her head off at the sight of the spider Pokémon. _If there was one thing Misty was more afraid of than ghosts, it would be huge bugs…_ Gary couldn't fathom the reason why that Ariados was freakishly gargantuan. He concentrated on getting Misty out of there…

"C'mon Misty… Back away slowly…," he said calmly while tugging Misty's arm, which clung to his like glue. He feared the worst. She was so shocked at the sight of humongous bug that her feet gave way. She was paralyzed by fear. She was helpless. She couldn't even scream. The spider was coming slowly… Closer and closer… Gary couldn't do anything to make her budge. The spider was coming. He did the unthinkable. He wasn't going to leave her… The spider lunged for the kill… He suddenly darted in front of Misty and hugged her as tightly as he could, his back facing the monster. He looked into her for one last time and closed his eyes. He waited for it… waited for the fangs to sink in his bare flesh. But seconds passed, minutes even… Nothing happened… Gary looked up…The giant spider vanished… Misty was crying softly in his shoulder. "What the?" he said aloud. Misty looked up. "Where did that Ariados go?" she said weakly. "It's gone," he answered, barely audible. Then, they heard a soft snicker… It came from the grotesque doll in the rocking chair.


	3. Vertigo

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to thank the kind and cool people that likes my first ficcie so far… Lots of thanks for the reviews… They make me all warm and fuzzy inside… Here's the update I promised ya!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its wonderful characters. They all belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the Nintendo Company. If I did own it, Gary would be the main character…

**Summary:** Misty's day at a carnival turns from bad to worse, until Gary turns her frown upside down…

**Warning:** This fanfiction is an egoshippy story. Yes, that would be a Gary/Misty… If this pairing disturbs you, I suggest that you leave… Pokéshippers beware… But if you enjoy this pairing, I warmly welcome you here and I hope you enjoy!

**Reminder:** The texts in italics refer to either a flashback or a thought.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3

Gary stared at the battered doll for a few moments... It was familiar… "No way!" he muttered. "Why?" she asked.

"Now I remember! That doll… It's a ghost Pokémon…called Banette," "What!" was all Misty could say at the moment… "It's a ghost Pokémon that condenses the worst fears of the humans it encounters by means of illusions," he answered mechanically, as if he swallowed the whole Pokémon encyclopedia.

"So that giant Ariados was an illusion then?" continued by the stunned Misty. "Afraid so…. Guess this house was scarier than I thought would be… You all right?" he continued warmly, as he helped Misty stand up. They stared again at the Banette… It was now holding up a sign. It said_…"Thank you for visiting the Haunted House. We hope you had a scary good time. Come back again. Have a nice day!"_ It bowed as it raised its grimy little hand to the direction of the exit.

"Well, that was certainly a perplexing experience, "exclaimed Gary Oak as he went out of the black Haunted House. Misty was still looking gloomy… "Hey, Misty," he said meekly. "I'm sorry for that… I was the one who insisted on going to that place." She looked up and to Gary's relief, she smiled.

"Don't worry about that. We didn't expect that a Banette would be inside now, did we?" she said gently. "And Gary… Thanks, you know, for trying to protect me and all. No one did that for me; not ever. Not even Ash would have the guts to do that…" Gary blushed and scratched his cheek nervously, wearing a sheepish grin. He was glad that Misty was all better. Moreover, he was glad that she isn't furious with him.

"I have a question though," she continued. Gary cocked his head to see what's up… "You said that the Banette shows the worst fears of the humans it encounters… How come I didn't see _your_ fear?" she asked, with a matching raised eyebrow.

"Well, duh!" he said cockily, as if the answer was obvious. "It didn't show anything because I have no fear! I'm not only good-looking, but fearless and chivalrous as well!" "You have got to be kidding me," said Misty skeptically as she rolled her eyes. In the back of Gary's mind… _"I'm lying. I was also afraid…I saw my worst fear… But I won't tell you that… "_

"Beep! Beep!" Their silence was suddenly interrupted by a series of beeps and alarms. Misty took out her phone and saw that her Inbox was full of incoming messages…messages from Ash. "It looks like he's worried about you… You should go and see him…," Gary said thoughtfully. Misty looked into Gary's eyes for a few moments… and turned off her cell phone. She pocketed it. "I don't have the heart to forgive him yet," she said icily. Gary could only stare…. He eventually broke the silence. "So, it's your turn to pick now. Where do you wanna go?"

"OK, I pick," she muttered, while running her index finger over the map. "the Falling Star ride!" Gary stared at her for a few moments… "You quite sure about that?" he said weakly.

"Yeah, of course I am! Let's go! I wanted to try this ride since I arrived here!" she said excitedly as she pulled his arm. After a few seconds, they arrived at the attraction in question. It was a gigantic 200 meter free fall ride with a shining Starmie at the top of the tower. Gary gulped as he and Misty waited in line. He looked at her excited face as she waited anxiously for their turn... _"If this is what it takes for her to forget what happened in the Food Court, then I'll do it,"_ he thought nervously, as he took a deep breath.

"You OK?" Misty said as she looked at Gary's nervous face. "Yeah, I am," he replied as he flashed a thumbs-up sign. She eventually looked away… There were still a few minutes before their turn will come…

_Her mind wandered off for the moment and thought about the scene in the Haunted House earlier… She thought about the moment that she was sobbing in Gary's arms... She couldn't help wondering why he did that… She was, after all, one of his rival's closest friends… She recalled his embrace, what it felt like… She could remember every detail of it as she closed her eyes… His warmth, his strength, his concern… The comfort it gave… The safety and sanctuary it provided… All these in a single tight hug…_ One thing crossed Misty's mind, as she looked at him… _"I wish he would do that again to me…"_

"This way please, Sir and Miss," the guide said, as he beckoned Gary and Misty to the ride. _"Well, it's too late to back out now… Steady, Gary, you can and **will** do this…"_ he thought to himself as he looked at the tremendous height of the ride. Misty unconsciously grabbed Gary's right hand. She was highly surprised on what it felt like… It was cold and clammy… She looked at him, as they approached the seats… He was really pale; it was as if he was really afraid of something… It was already too late when she was able to put two and two together… _Gary is terrified of heights!_

They were already strapped into the seats… "Enjoy the ride!" the operator said as he pulled the safety bars to secure them in place… Gary's stomach lurched as felt the ride beginning its ascent. Misty was really worried to see Gary's face as they were going slowly up… He had his eyes closed tightly. He also had his teeth clenched, as if bracing for a tremendous impact. His two hands were holding the safety bar tightly, as if he was afraid that it would disappear into thin air… She had half a mind of shouting to stop the ride but that would be too conspicuous… And besides, they already reached the top of the ride... Then, it happened… The free fall has started… They were falling…falling… He wanted to scream his brain off... But, he couldn't even scream because of fear. _Gary remembered it again…the sickening feeling as he plummeted down into the abyss…_ _into nothingness… He hated it. He was sick of it…He was afraid of it… _Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. They were back onto the solid ground, safe and sound. "Gary, are you all right? The ride's over…" Misty asked, face etched with concern and regret. "I'm not… I think I'm gonna be sick…" he muttered feverishly.

They left the ride after a few seconds and plopped down a nearby bench. Gary was very shaken by the ride, trembling a little. He was really pale and looked as if he really was going to be sick. He used his hand to cover his mouth. It was too late. He couldn't control the sickening taste of bile in his mouth. He threw up in a nearby trash can. He was sweating profusely… Misty was really worried… His eyes were still shut, shunning the sight of the infernal ride… _And it all came back… That horrifying incident…The pain it caused…the feeling it harbored… All of it;_

_A seven year old Gary Oak was running around as he looked for a place to hide. He and Ash were playing an exciting game of hide-and-seek. It was Ash's turn to be "it". Gary found a twenty meter leafy Sitrus Berry tree. The perfect place to hide… He had extraordinarily good climbing skills for a seven year old. He reached the near top of the Apricorn tree as he nestled himself."Gary, where are you?" Ash's whining voice rang as he looked fruitlessly for Gary. At the top of the tree, he snickered to himself…"He's never going to find me here." Hours and hours passed, until sunset came. "He must've given up already," he said as he prepared to come down. To his surprise, he heard a flock of Noctowl coming to that tree. He didn't realize it… But the tree he chose to climb was the home for an entire flock of Noctowl! The bird Pokémon charged, thinking he was an intruder. _

_Thousands of beaks and claws dug into his skin as he screamed… He flailed his arms helplessly as he lost his balance. He fell, but managed to hold on at the branch with his right hand. He was hanging on for dear life. His right arm meant the difference between life and death. He looked down… It was as if the ground was miles and miles away… He thought he was going to die. He screamed his lungs out for help but to his horror, nobody came. Fatigue crept along his right arm. He wasted all of his energy… He plummeted down and down…He thought that was it…He hit the ground with a sickening thud. He lost consciousness and broke his right arm and leg. Good thing his Grandpa found him minutes after the incident and brought him to a nearby hospital. He was glad that he was alive, but terrified of the experience. Never wanting to repeat it ever again… _

"Gary, please answer me… Are you OK?" she repeated. "I'm…sorry…M-…Misty…" was all he could come up with. He started to tremble uncontrollably as he recalled that incident… Misty was horrified at the sight of this scene.

This is the first time she saw the machoman Gary Oak all broken down like this. The first time she saw his other side…his fear… his trauma… She had to do something. He was starting to have a panic attack. Misty wanted to ask for help. But she couldn't leave him alone like that… She needed to comfort him…immediately.

She needed to repay him for his actions in the Haunted House. This time, it was he who needed her. She did it. She hugged him as tight as she could; trying to give him the same warmth he gave earlier, the same comfort he gave "Gary, please… Calm down… I'm here…," she cooed, like a mother comforting a terrified child. She prayed to every God and saint she knew for this to work.

Passersby began to stare at their awkward position. She couldn't care less at them. To Misty's relief, it started to work… He relaxed to her touch. He succumbed to the embrace. The trembling stopped. His head was nestled in her shoulder in the same manner hers was when they were in that blasted house. They held that position for a few minutes… He eventually shattered the silence. "Thanks, Misty…" he said, taking a deep breath. Misty smiled ear to ear when she heard that he was fine. Gary was back…

"Are you OK now?" she asked, making sure. "Yeah, I am… Thanks," he replied, blushing. "Why didn't you tell me you were traumatized of heights, Gary? We shouldn't have taken that ride, if I knew," she continued.

His answer pierced her heart… "Well, I didn't tell you that because you wanted to go on that ride badly. If I told you, you would have stopped yourself and your enjoyment along with it. I wanted to make you forget what happened in the Food Court by enjoying yourself here, with me," he replied softly.

_She could only stare at his handsome face… She was shocked to hear that he took that ride, ignoring his fear, just for her own silly enjoyment… She had no idea that he was this selfless, sacrificing himself for others…Was this Gary's real personality? Was he just a misunderstood person? He was once a selfish jerk… Did he put all that behind him?_

"I'm sorry," was all she could say as she hugged Gary again. "I thought I actually got over it… But I still didn't, I guess. I'm sorry for making you worry," he said softly as he returned the embrace. He then proceeded on telling Misty about his experience, on why he was afraid of heights. Her mouth went agape as he finished the story…

"So, it's your turn again, Gary" began Misty as they perused over the park map. "I think I'll skip my turn. You pick… as long its not scary and not a high ride," said Gary, with a shrug. "OK, let's try something a little retro… The Grand Carousel!"

"Say what! There is no way the great and famous Gary Oak will be seen in some stupid kiddie ride! What will my fans say if they see me there?" he pouted, running his hand onto his mane of hair. "Hmm, maybe you're right… Your gigantic ego might crush the poor thing you're riding on into submission," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just stop complaining! Who knows? You might also enjoy it."

"I don't actually know why I agreed to this," said Gary Oak as they approached the carousel. It was a beautiful. Figures of Horsea were used as the horses. There was also an ala-princess carriage being pulled by a Kingdra. Unlike the other spectacular rides, there was no line of people craning to get a ride. It really was that kiddy…

"Man! Getting trampled by a herd of Dragonite is a blast compared to this sham of a ride… I'd rather face that Banette again," he complained, as he slapped his forehead. "Would you quit being a wet blanket, or would you rather get your rude mouth washed out with a Bubblebeam?" she said threateningly as she took out Seadra's Pokéball.

"Fine," said Gary, admitting defeat, but smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way," she continued with a mysterious wink.

Since they were the only ones lining up, the operator just insisted that they got on already. They plopped down in the carriage that was intended for couples. A majestic Kingdra was the one carved in front of it. The carousel started spinning slowly, as romantic music began playing…

_It really was a scene to remember… As the ride started, Misty_ _grabbed Gary's arm and hugged it… as if his presence was a sanctuary to her. Gary could do nothing but comply… He loved her feminine touch… He remembered the time she comforted him after he got freaked out by the ride… Her touch was like a mother's… simply comforting and satisfying. They indeed looked as a prince and princess riding a carriage going into the sunset. Misty wished that they too would also have a happy ending…. Just like in those fairy tales… They looked into each other's eyes… The unthinkable happened again… They embraced and were relieved to find in each other's arms…The feeling was intimate… _

"Uhm, Sir, Miss! You can get off now," the operator insisted, snapping the two lovebirds back into reality. The ride ended, without them noticing it. "Oops! Sorry!" they said at the same time, and blushed. They got off after a few seconds. They wandered off a little and found themselves in some sort of midway sideshow…

Booths of all sorts were lined up in an army-like fashion… They were walking, peering curiously on what each stall has to offer. Then, Misty spotted it… A huge Starmie plush toy adorned on a top shelf in a stall named "Poliwrath's Test of Strength: _Find out if you really are a man_!"

"Wow! What a cute plush toy!" she exclaimed to Gary as she pointed childishly to the purple doll. "Yeah, yeah…cute…," he said without interest as he looked into the opposite stall, which was selling evolutionary stones. "What's the matter? You could at least look," she said exasperatedly, as she pulled him closer to the wooden booth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it was kinda shortcompared to theprevious chapters...Please click the button on the lower left of your screen and review! Thanks a lot! I'd highly appreciate it… Special thanks all those who reviewed for the past chappies… You made me sooo welcome here… 


	4. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon or any of its wonderful characters. They all belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the Nintendo Company. If I did own it, Gary would have caught all the legendary Pokémon already…

**Summary:** Misty's day at a carnival turns from bad to worse, until Gary turns her frown upside down…

**Warning:** This fanfiction is an egoshippy story. Yes, that would be a Gary/Misty… If this pairing disturbs you, I suggest that you leave… Pokéshippers beware… But if you enjoy this pairing, I warmly welcome you here and I hope you enjoy!

**Reminder:** The texts in italics refer to either a flashback or a thought.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

"Woman, you seriously need to get a life," he mocked as they arrived at the front of the shabby- looking stall. "Good afternoon, Sir!" said the beefy storekeeper as he motioned them to come closer. Gary was amazed when he peered at the contents of the booth… There was some sort of machinery inside with a punching bag hanging from it… And the one managing the machine was a full-fledged Poliwrath… _"Wow… I guess there is more to this booth than meets the eye…"_ he thought, cupping his chin.

"Would you like to try our little test, sir?" said the storekeeper as he brandished a cane, pointing the machine with it. "Punch the bag with all your might and your strength score will be shown on the panel. If you get a perfect score of 180, you get this life-sized Starmie plushie." "Wow! Can you try Gary, please? I need to have that Starmie doll," begged Misty.

"No way! I am not degrading myself any further by playing a child's game," he replied, turning around. He started to walk away… "Well fine… You're not **that** kind of guy, anyway," she said maliciously. He paused and turned around, smirking. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I'm not manly enough?" he said.

"If you are what you say you are, then this wouldn't be much of a challenge," she continued, with an evil grin. That did it… She hit Gary in his softest spot… He wouldn't back out of a challenge because he's an egomaniac.

"Fine," he said, with a complimentary shrug. "I'll show you what I'm capable of," he said arrogantly, as he cracked his knuckles. He took a deep breath as he hit the purple punching bag with all his might, with his right fist…

Perhaps a little too much… The cord holding the bag snapped. The punching bag was sent hurtling to the back of the booth… The storekeeper's jaw dropped to his knees… The panel displayed the power of 185, before it shortened out… Misty was flabbergasted as she saw the number…

"Well, I win, and you definitely need a new machine," said Gary, with the smuggest of smiles, as he motioned for the storekeeper to get the Starmie doll…

"Wow, Gary! You were incredible!" praised Misty, as they walked out of the midway, with the Starmie plushie in tow. "That's me… Is there anything I **can't** do?" he insisted, wearing the same smug smile he had earlier. He looked up and saw the orange glow of the sky…

* * *

"Wow, time sure flies, doesn't it? You'd best go back to Ash or he'll faint from worrying. Then again, he might have already been placed on a stretcher in an ambulance because of a heart attack." he continued, pocketing his hands. Misty giggled heartily.

"OK, this is the part we have to say bye-bye," he said glumly "But why!" she protested. "I'm a very busy man. I expected your large, empty head to comprehend that," he said jokingly as he gently poked Misty's forehead. "I still have to spend quality time with my Pokémon, you know? It's already Umbreon's favorite time of the day, nightfall…"

"Oh, I see…," she muttered disappointedly. Seeing Gary leave was the last thing on her mind…. But then again, she can't hold on to him forever… "OK. But can I see you off?" she pleaded, holding Gary's hand. "Sure," he said softly as he smiled. _"God, I love that smile…"_ she thought. She wanted to spend as much time with Gary as possible… It had ended too soon…

The walk to Gary's red convertible was a long and silent one… Misty struck a conversation, asking him the question that was bugging her mind all day… "Gary, you're afraid of heights, right?"

"Don't rub it in… We both know that already," he answered, smiling slightly. "That's not it… I just wanted to know… Why didn't that Banette show it then? You said that it shows the worst fears of the humans it encounters… It could've shown us an illusion on us walking on a rotting rope bridge at the top of a cliff while being chased by that Ariados. A potent combination of height and bugs… Our worst fears."

"That's a good question, Misty… I didn't think you were capable of noticing that," answered Gary. Misty laughed the silly insult off, as if it was nothing… It was strange… They just got together in one day… She already knew when he was being serious or not…

They already reached his car… He unlocked the door… He faced her as he answered Misty's question… "It didn't show us that particular illusion because the Banette knew that height wasn't my greatest fear."

Misty was highly surprised to hear this new information… "The Banette _did _show my worst fear. But you were too darn busy being in banshee mode to notice," he continued.

Misty could only stare… and noticed that Gary was blushing a deep red… He can't believe that he is about to reveal his deepest, darkest fear… The fear no one knew about…not even his Grandpa and sister. He gulped as he went on…

"Tell me this… Why do you think that the Ariados went for you first, instead of me?" he said, as he took a deep breath. "_Come to think of it… Why did that giant spider go for me, instead of Gary? To scare me even more? No, the mere sight of it already scared me half to death…" _she thought deeply.

She recalled the drama at the haunted house… She recalled how Gary protected her… The gears in her brain began to turn… Then, the truth hit Misty like a ton of bricks. It touched her deeply… Tears started to sting her eyes…

"I guess you must have realized it already, huh?" said Gary smiling. "That's right… I was afraid to lose the ones I care about… the people that I love… That Ariados tried to skin you alive… But, I didn't let that happen now, did I?" said Gary affectionately, with a hint of embarrassment.

She was so touched by those last words… She cried… She let go of the plush Starmie… She hugged him as tight as she could… She was afraid to let go of him… But, she found herself being embraced back… She loved the feeling of her being protected by his strong arms… It was like a sanctuary, a paradise here on earth…. She admitted it. She loved him. She loved his strength, his wit; his words… even his childish insults and overwhelming ego. She loved everything about Gary Oak, from top to bottom…

They remained in each others arms… feeling the warmth and comfort it gave… Misty looked up to his face. He was smiling. "I hate to break this precious moment… But, I gotta go. Duty calls." he said weakly, smiling, an attempt to cheer Misty up.

"OK, I understand," she answered sadly. "Oh, come on… I didn't realize you were this emotional. It's not like we won't see each other again," he said with a grimace, as he started his baby up. The engine started to hum… She wiped her tears away and gave Gary a thumbs-up, clutching her precious Starmie plushie. She smiled.

"Now that's the Misty I know and love," said Gary, as he put his gear on reverse, backing out of the parking space. "Try not to miss me too much, OK?" he said flirtatiously, as he winked. Her eyes narrowed, but a playful grin made its way to her lips.

_Well, that's Gary for you…He may now be a mature, smart and responsible hunk; but he's still the same arrogant flirt when they were teens. _

She watched as Gary's convertible drove away; as it disappeared from her view…

"Misty, there you are!" said a worried voice. Ash and Tracey were running up from the entrance of the park… She was shocked to feel that she wasn't mad at them anymore… "We're… really… sorry," they blurted out, between deep breaths…

"Forget it, you guys… It's OK… I'm sorry how I acted earlier," she said sheepishly. Ash and Tracey were relieved beyond reason… "Sorry for ruining your birthday bash, Tracey," she continued, apparently ashamed. "You shouldn't apologize. It was us who ruined it," said Tracey sheepishly.

"Hey! Can I have that cool Starmie merchandise, please?" begged Ash as he began to tug it away from Misty. "Ash Ketchum, don't start this again," she said frustratingly as she rolled her eyes…

"Well it's too late to go back in there, I guess. It's closing," Tracey said sadly, realizing his birthday party had a backfire. "There's always next year!" said Ash excitedly. The guy never runs out of energy…

"OK, you guys, I have to go now… My sisters will be back and they'll be worried sick if I'm not there," announced Misty as she hailed a taxi cab. "OK, Take care!" said Tracey as Misty got in. Ash continued to beg for the Starmie plush doll…

"Can you guys do me a favor? Can you get my red shirt from the baggage counter and dry clean it for me? To atone for earlier?" she requested as she gave them the tag. They nodded. "Bye!" shouted Misty as the cab sped off, bringing her to her home sweet home…

"_This day wasn't so down the drain after all…"_ she thought while taking a deep breath and looking at the houses they were passing by.

She recalled the events that occurred… She decided to drop Gary a line when she got home…

"_It's amazing how a single embrace can change a person's life forever…,"_ she thought happily as the taxi sped off in the glorious orange sunset…

**END**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for all those who read, reviewed and stood by my very first story until its completion! I promise that I would give ya all more egoshippy love! I'm just getting started with a brand-new fic, so expect more updates! Until later, see ya! –Momentum's Strife**


End file.
